Chemistry
by Moonlight Cascade
Summary: Kurt and Blaine react to an unexpected award given to them by fans they never knew they had.


**This is a quick one-shot about Kurt and Blaine (not Chris and Darren) receiving the PCA for Favorite On-Screen Chemistry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he knocked anxiously on the bathroom door. "Stop with the hair gel and get out here quick. You won't believe what just showed up at the door." After no response he knocked a little harder. "Blaine did you hear me? You have to see this...It's unbelievable."

The bathroom door swung open, a rather distressed Blaine glaring at him. "What is it?" He huffed. "You know I can't stop mid-gel."

Kurt smiled, noticing more than enough gel covering his fiance's head. "You look gorgeous." He chimed. "You always look so handsome and debonair." He reached out, lightly caressing Blaine's jaw line. "I'm sure that played a big part in the surprise we got today?"

Blaine reached up, taking Kurt's hand from his face and squeezing it gently. He absolutely loved when Kurt looked at him with such awe and tenderness. He knew how fortunate he was to have those warm baby-blues even give him a passing glance. He would never take those eyes for granted.

He smiled with a sigh. "Okay Kurt. What's this unbelievable thing you're so desperate to show me?" He squinted curiously. "Is it that fancy outfit in Vogue you insist I buy you for Christmas? If so, you showed that to me last night when I was trying to kiss you and all you wanted to do was look at magazines."

Kurt turned around, heading towards the kitchen as Blaine followed. "I explained that to you Blaine." He insisted. "We were on the sofa, and Rachel and I have a rule that there's to be no fooling around in the common area...No exceptions. It's in our roommate contract along with the allotted amount of bathroom time and the acceptable volume of shower singing." He stopped just before they reached the kitchen, turning around with a huge smirk as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's waist. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I made up for it later when I dragged you to my room and ripped off your clothes like a rabid animal."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, letting out a playful growl as he drew him closer. "You were insatiable last night. I didn't think you were ever going to get enough." He ran his hand down to Kurt's chest, feeling the tightness of the muscles beneath his touch. It didn't take much for Kurt to arouse him, even the thought of the soft skin under his shirt was enough to do the trick. "I think we should leave this common area before I break the rules and take you on top of the kitchen table. I'm guessing that would definitely be grounds for eviction."

Kurt chuckled, reluctantly pulling away from Blaine's arms. "If Rachel found out it would actually be grounds for murder." He joked as he turned back towards the kitchen. "That's in the contract as well."

Blaine frowned as he followed, his chance of an impromptu afternoon make out session dwindling as they walked into the kitchen. "So, what's so important that you had to show me right away? Will I like it? Will I squeal when I see it?"

Kurt stopped in front of the table, turning to face Blaine with excitement all over his face. "Oh, you'll squeal." He replied. "It's something neither one of us could have imagined getting in a million years...It's beyond amazing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked. He could see Kurt's eyes dancing with joy and delight. Whatever was on the table behind him must be more impressive than the Crown Jewels themselves. "Well, don't leave me in suspense." He said crossing his arms. "What's behind your back Kurt?"

Kurt bit down on his lip anxiously as he slowly stepped aside to reveal the object placed carefully in the center of the table. He watched Blaine's face closely to take in his reaction, and at first all he could see was confusion. He'd had the same reaction when the delivery man handed him the box and he quickly opened it thinking it must be the lamp he'd ordered from a catalog. He frowned when he saw the top of the object, disappointed they'd sent him the wrong item. He'd almost decided to close the box and ship it back immediately, along with a strongly worded letter regarding their screw up, but then decided to take a look at the mistaken shipment. It was a slow realization of what he was looking at. An oddly shaped crystallized statue with engraved writing on the base. It looked familiar, as if he'd seen it in a picture...or on television. He was sure he'd never seen anything like this in person, he would have remember its brilliant shine. It took a moment to focus on the writing, the beauty of it distracting his eyes as he tried to read...

**_The People's Choice Awards_**

**_Favorite On-Screen Chemistry_**

**_Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson_**

_'What?'_ Kurt's mind raced._ 'Is this some kind of joke? Why would someone send me this?_' He inspected it closely, impressed with how real the obviously fake award seemed._ 'I don't think Blaine would have sent this. If he were to send me an award it would probably be for Sexiest Man Alive or...or Best Dressed College Student. No, Blaine didn't do this_.' He considered the wording._ 'On-Screen? Why is that on there? Blaine and I aren't on any kind of screen.'_ After trying feverishly to figure it out, he determined that somehow, somewhere, he and Blaine must actually have...FANS! Who they were was a mystery, but none the less, they obviously had good taste._ 'Holy crap we're already famous!'_ He gushed to himself._ 'I knew this day would come. I knew I hadn't built that awards shelf in my room for nothing. I've been chosen...well, me and Blaine have been chosen, and the people love us.'_

Blaine stared at the object. "Wow Kurt." He exclaimed, still confused. "This is really sweet of you. I mean, I totally agree with this. We have the best chemistry of any couple I know." He looked over at Kurt. "But I kind of don't understand the On-Screen part...Is that a typo?"

Kurt could see Blaine was having the same confused reaction he'd had at first. "I didn't do this, Blaine." He said. "And the way I figure the 'On-Screen' part is that all the world is a screen and everyone's our audience." He realized how crazy that sounded, but went with it anyways.

Blaine let out a short chuckle. "Fans? You actually believe we have fans?" He reached for the statue and picked it up. It was heavier than expected, and even he had to admit it looked quite real. "Well, if you count our parents and the few friends we have, then I guess we do have some fans."

"I don't think our parents sent us an award for favorite chemistry." Kurt insisted. "That would just be awkward...and none of our friends would go to the expense of buying something like that. There must be a group of people somewhere that we're not aware of who think we're worthy of this award." For a moment the thought of that kind of seemed 'creepy', but he shrugged it off. Fans are fans, even if you have no idea who they are.

Blaine ran his hand over the smooth statue, feeling a bit silly for starting to think that maybe Kurt was right. It seemed too implausible...too strange to ever be true. However, he was having trouble coming up with any other explanation. He wasn't sure how he would feel about strangers admiring him and Kurt from afar. A secret club of followers lurking in the shadows to spy on their every move. Then it occurred to him...

"Oh shit, we're being stalked!" He said anxiously. "Kurt, we have to call the police!" He set the statue down and quickly reached into his pocket for his phone.

Kurt grabbed the phone from his hand. "We're not being stalked, Blaine." He laughed. "Stalkers don't send nice gifts. Stalkers don't give out awards."

"Uh, yeah they do." Blaine replied. "That's exactly what crazy stalkers do. They idolize you and worship you until one day they go all ape-shit and hold you at gunpoint and declare a murder-suicide is the perfect way for you both to go out." He placed his hands on Kurt's arms, rubbing them gently. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you...Kurt."

Kurt smiled, the tenderness in Blaine's voice warming his heart. "I don't think there's anything to worry about." He said, hoping to ease Blaine's concern. "If someone was after us they would have clobbered us over the head with the statue instead of shipping it through first-class mail. I really believe it's just some harmless people who think you and I are the perfect couple." He put his arms around Blaine's neck. "I mean, can you really blame them? We are incredibly fabulous."

Blaine sighed, unable to argue with Kurt when he was being so affectionate. "Alright." He conceded. "I won't jump to any conclusions just yet, but if the next delivery is ticking, I'm saying _'I told you so'_."

Kurt smiled wider, leaning in and pressing their lips together in a short but loving kiss. He did believe it all to be true. The world around them celebrating their unwavering love. Awarding them for working through their hardships and coming out stronger despite them. The question of who or why wasn't half as important as the message engraved. They had chemistry like no other, and he was more than happy people could see that between them.

"So..." Blaine said, looking at the statue again. "These_ 'fans'_, what do you think made them decide to give this to us? Do they know we're engaged? Do they expect to be invited to the wedding? What is it they want from us?"

"I think they must have seen your proposal." Kurt answered. "It was so romantic and perfect. They probably decided then that they needed to reward us for doing it right. I don't think anyone could top that proposal, it was more than anyone could have asked for...especially me."

Blaine blushed slightly. He'd worked really hard to put the whole thing together, and the look on Kurt's face when he agreed to marry him had made it all worth it. If he got the chance, he'd do it even bigger the next time. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Kurt, nothing he wouldn't give to make sure he was happy every minute of everyday. If he'd thought of it he would have given Kurt an award when he proposed. It would have read...

_**Blaine Anderson's Choice Award**_

_**Favorite Friend, Lover, and Future Husband**_

_**Kurt Hummel**_

He laughed to himself, realizing he would have had to add _'best dressed'_ or Kurt would have never forgiven him.

"I think all they really want is for us to continue being the amazing couple we are." Kurt continued. "I imagine they want us to live together after you graduate, and then have this elaborate wedding that I've planned since I was ten." He smiled bright, putting his forehead against Blaine's. "And then they want us to have two adorable kids, a dog, a cat, and a room full of awards from our successful careers."

Blaine smiled, the picture of their happy future today making his heart soar. If that was truly what the 'fans' wanted, he'd already had every intention of making that happen. It almost felt wrong to accept an award for doing something that was so easy...so self-satisfying. If spending the rest of his life with Kurt in his arms was award-worthy, then he was going to need a mansion to hold the awards he planned on winning in that category.

He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's waist, never wanting to let go. "The fans have spoken." He mused. "Our chemistry is the favorite of all chemistry. They will use our chemistry to gauge all future chemistry. They will devise a formula to try to replicate our chemistry. Scientists will study our chemistry to find a cure for those who suffer from lack of chemistry. One day that cure will come and the world will bow to us for saving all of humanity from a horrifying chemistry-less existence. This is just the beginning for us Kurt...I have no doubt that next we'll be awarded favorite bow tie wearers."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's silliness. "Whoa there..." He joked. "Let's not get our hopes up on that one." He pulled back, looking down at the statue with consideration. "I think that's going to look great on the award shelf I built. It's sort of big, but I can make it fit."

"Um...wait." Blaine said adamantly. "The award has both our names on it. So what makes you think it's going to stay here? Maybe I want to take it back to Ohio with me."

Kurt furled his eyebrows, grabbing the statue and clutching it to his chest. "Over my dead body, Blaine." He huffed. "It makes absolutely no sense for you to take it when in just a couple of months you'll be moving here anyways. The fans would want it to stay here where we're going to live for the rest of our lives in happily married bliss."

"Well, maybe that's not what they would want." Blaine insisted firmly. "Maybe they would want the award in Ohio where our favorite chemistry actually began."

_'He has a point'_. Kurt admitted to himself._ 'We met in Ohio. We fell in love in Ohio. We got engaged in Ohio. It does seem logical the fans would want the award to be where it all began.'_ He looked again at the statue in his hands, so brilliantly glowing as if radiating the actual chemistry it was meant to celebrate. That kind of beauty was meant to be shared and enjoyed by all, not sitting on a shelf in a dim room with only him and Blaine to admire. He smiled to himself, knowing that he didn't need the statue to remind him of their chemistry. He was reminded of it every minute of every day inside his heart.

"You're right." Kurt conceded. "This should be some place where people can see it, and maybe even be inspired to find their own _'Blaine to their Kurt'._" He placed the statue on the table, warmly smiling at the love of his life. "Whoever these fans are, I hope for them to be as fortunate and lucky to find that one person who completes them like you complete me. To feel the chemistry that only true love can award."

Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand lovingly._ 'That's right world! This is the wonderful man I'm engaged to. Of course there's an abundant amount of chemistry. How could there not be when I get to look into the eyes of this perfectly imperfect man for the rest of my life? The statue is great, but I've got the best award I could ever win standing right in front of me with the most gorgeous smile on his face.'_

"Come back to Ohio with me." Blaine said. "We'll find a place to show it off and make our fans proud."

Kurt agreed, dragging Blaine by the hand towards the bedroom. "You can help me pack." He chimed, then coyly turned around as they walked in. "But first I'm going to demonstrate some chemistry our fans couldn't even begin to imagine." He playfully pushed an intrigued Blaine onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his arms down as he hovered over him with a wide grin. "If they can actually see us right now, they'd better be old enough for adult content because this is going to get wild."

Blaine grinned back, highly anticipating what was about to occur. "Well, we wouldn't want to let the fans down." He said. "They were kind enough to vote for us, so they deserve for us to show them our appreciation. I promise to give it everything I got."

Kurt chuckled, leaning in closer. "You always do Blaine." He replied. "They know it...and so do I."

They pressed their lips together in a tender but passionate kiss. Their fans and the rest of the world quickly faded from their minds as they wrapped around each other and made _their_ kind of favorite chemistry. They both knew how blessed they were to have each other, and knowing that everyone else could see that only made what they had even more special. They would forever wonder just who these secret supporters were that awarded them for something that came so easy and natural to them, and never once would they prove them wrong.

* * *

"You can stop cleaning the glass already, Kurt." Blaine insisted, snatching the cloth from his hand. "It's just as clean as it was ten minutes ago when you did it."

Kurt shook his head as he inspected the glass that covered the hole in the wall. "We're going to have to hire someone to clean this on a regular basis." He replied. "The people around here keep putting their dirty grubby hands all over it." He grabbed the hem of his sleeve, gently polishing the silver-plated frame that surrounded the glass.

Blaine rolled his eyes, annoyed but also happy over Kurt's need to protect the precious statue that sat inside the glass enclosure. They'd discussed in-depth on the ride back to Ohio where they should display the award. Several fine places were mentioned, but both had agreed that there was really only one place that would make sense. After proudly showing it off to family and friends, they went to work creating the perfect spot for it to rest for eternity. The perfect spot for generations to come to marvel over the awesomeness of their chemistry.

To both their surprise, they got no opposition from anyone as they drilled the hole and built the platform in the wall for the statue to rest. Those who came around as they constructed the tomb were more than thrilled to have it displayed there. Most were well aware of the legend of Kurt and Blaine. They'd heard the story of the young lovers whose first encounter happened at that very school, on that very staircase the award would now be framed. Those who hadn't heard, were happy to listen to them recount their entire love-story as they continued the project. In each of their faces there was an obvious wonder of how and when they too would meet their soulmate. By the time they finished, there was a large group of onlookers staring at the statue with a new-found hope in their heart of someday capturing whatever magic might come from its presence.

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone to have one last look at their award before heading out to begin their future. Blaine leaned against the wall, watching with affection as Kurt swiped the glass with his sleeve one final time. Spending the time together at Dalton, on the spot they first met, had reminded him of just how simple it was to fall in love with Kurt. He'd almost missed the signs that day long ago when the handsome spy walked into his life, but his heart knew right away. There was no denying the chemistry that connected them the instant their eyes met, and as Kurt once again looked down at him and smiled, there was no denying the chemistry would be there forever.

"So..." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand. "Now that that's done, are you ready to leave and start winning more awards?"

Kurt sighed, squeezing Blaine's hand softly. "I guess." He replied. "But nothing will ever compare to this first one. I wish I could personally thank whoever gave it to us."

Blaine laughed lightly, pulling Kurt down the stairs towards the door. "Don't worry Kurt." He said. "I have a feeling that our fans know how much we appreciate them. They're probably out there right now waiting to see what's next for their favorite couple, and I for one plan on making it worth their time."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine as they walked joyfully away from their beginning. The scene behind them playing out for all to remember, and for all to dream...

_"Excuse me. Um..hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_"My name's Blaine."_

_"Kurt."_


End file.
